Mi Alpha
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Oliver nunca soportó su condición de Omega, repudiando hasta lo último de su ser lo que era. Claro, eso fue antes de que conociera a cierto Alpha que colocó su mundo de cabeza, poniendo en dudas no sólo su naturaleza sino también su corazón


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **Capítulo Único:** Mi Alpha.

Cuando Oliver tenía seis años de edad, no pudo entender realmente por qué sus padres se habían visto tan infelices ante la noticia de su condición, incluso llevando a su madre al borde de las lágrimas como si en verdad fuera algo horrible. Su padre, por el contrario, se había atrincherado en su oficina incapaz de verlo a los ojos incluso por días luego de la noticia por parte de los médicos, escapando de él cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, rehuyendolo. Y Oliver, a tan tierna edad, no pudo comprenderlo ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Por qué la tragedia de lo que era? No era como si él hubiera escogido nacer así, no era realmente su culpa el haber nacido como un Omega. Además, no se sentía diferente a como era antes, seguía siendo él ¿Por qué sus padres no podían verlo de igual manera? _Le llevaría mucho tiempo saber la verdad_.

Oliver, después de todo, era un Omega entre un legado de Alphas.

El pequeño Oliver no fue capaz de entenderlo, llevándolo a desear a que todo fuera como antes. Que sus padres siguieran amandolo sin importar lo que era, que le prestaran atención y que nuevamente jugaran con él en la habitación, pero por mucho que su corazón deseó que su madre volviera abrazarlo sin ver la pena en sus ojos o que su padre le prestara la atención debida, nada volvió a ser como antes. Sus compañeros de clases, aquellos con los que Oliver no había tenido gran simpatía, se habían burlado de él y su sangre de Omega, diciendo cuanto había decepcionado a sus padres por haber nacido inferior; que lo abandonarian por no haber nacido Alpha como el resto de la familia. Que ante la llegada de su hermana, Robert y Moira Queen se deshacerian de él como aquellas mascotas que no eran deseadas. Y por un corto período de tiempo, Oliver creyó cada palabra que quedaba en sus recuerdos con dolorosa firmeza, llevándolo a rememorarlas cada vez que recostaba su cuerpo en la cama y ninguno de sus padres llegaba para arroparlo con sus sabanas de vaqueros.

Cuando Thea nació tiempo después, pequeña, rosada y fea, Oliver tuvo el egoísta deseo de que ella fuera como él, que su destino se viese envuelto cruelmente igual que el suyo, que fuera una Omega destinada al rechazo. Lamentablemente para él, Thea nació con la condición de Alpha como una verdadera Queen, entonces ¿Qué había estado mal con él? ¿Por qué regalarle una condición que lo hacía infeliz?

Oliver deseo odiarla, deseo que ella nunca hubiera llegado para robarle a sus padres y aquel orgullo en sus miradas que nunca iba a volver a ser suyo. Pero cuando ella cayó en sus brazos, tan frágil y suave, se vio incapaz de apartarla de sí, no cuando Thea lo observaba con inocencia y curiosidad, no cuando sus dedos regordetes se aferraban a él con la intención de sostenerlo junto a ella como si nunca fuera a dejarlo ir.

No cuando para Thea, él era su hermano, y no el insignificante Omega que todos veían en él.

/\\\\\

En la actualidad, y luego de sobrevivir al infierno de la isla tras las muertes de sus padres en el Gambit, Oliver no creía capaz de caer más bajo gracias a su condición. Había pasado muchos años desde la última vez que su lado Omega se había manifestado con tanta intensidad antes de un celo. Aún recuerda los sucesos ocurridos durante su adolescencia, cuando Trevor Donner, un Alpha por el que todas las muchachas del instituto suspiraban, se acercó a él dos días antes de su primer celo. Oliver había estado ligeramente nervioso por ello, era ingenuo y primerizo, por lo que había aceptado que Trevor estuviera con él, para que lo ayudase y le hiciera compañía ¿Por qué no? Conocía a Trevor, si había alguien quien pudiera ayudarlo en aquella etapa en la que sus padres no habían estado presente para ayudarlo, era el Capitán de Lacrosse. _Que estúpido había sido_.

Cuando el celo llegó a su organismo, las cosas habían hecho un giro de 180 grados, retorciendolo todo. No sólo Trevor había sido brusco y malo, Oliver vivió en carne propia la naturaleza egoísta de un Alpha. Trevor lo había sometido a sus deseos y caprichos, haciendo uso de _la voz_ para subyugarlo a sus instintos más bajos. El que todo el instituto se enterase de su encuentro después, siendo todo un plan macabro por el Alpha, hicieron las cosas peor. De alguna manera se había convertido en el juguete de un Alpha, alguien en quien había confiado por estúpido.

Oliver se había prometido nunca volver a dejarse poseer por otro Alpha, nunca uniría su vida a la de uno. _Jamás._ Ya había tenido suficiente de la naturaleza cruel de los Alphas, de su egoísmo y el egocentrismo de su condición, Oliver había llegado a la conclusión de que los Alphas no podían sentir amor, eran crueles y mentirosos por naturaleza. Confiar en un Alpha era sentencia para convertir su vida en un infierno. Claro, eso fue antes de que cierto CSI de Central City llegara a su vida con un caso que no existía y pusiera su mundo de cabeza.

Barry Allen no era igual que el resto de los Alphas, ninguno igual a los que había conocido en su vida. Su actitud tímida, sus brillantes ojos verdes, su sonrisa suave y pequeña, su cuerpo delgado y largirucho; nada de lo que expresaba el castaño demostraba ser digno de un verdadero Alpha. Quien viera a Barry rápidamente creería que era un Beta sin gracia, igual al resto sin nada de especial. _Oh_ , pero Oliver había podido olerlo y sentirlo en cada recóndito de su ser durante su encuentro con el menor; el mocoso que había llegado al Departamento de Policía de Lance una mañana era un verdadero Alpha, uno capaz de hacer brillar sus ojos con la fuerza de su condición.

Oliver, sin saberlo, estaba jodido.

/\\\\\

\- ¡Está siguiendome! -grita Oliver con rabia, caminando de un lugar a otro cual animal acorralado- A donde sea que vaya él está ahí, con ese asqueroso olor y su esencia. Está provocandome -acusa con las manos en un puño.

Thea quita la mirada de su móvil y alza una ceja en su dirección como si fuera estúpido, después de todo no era la primera vez que su hermana lo trataba de paranoico respecto a Barry ¡No lo era, carajos! Ese maldito Alpha quería volverlo loco, algo tenía en su contra y debía demostrárselo a todos.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Ollie? -pregunta ella en una clara burla, Oliver frunce el ceño con odio- Digo, tu celo está muy cerca, tal vez sólo sean las hormonas de Omega que se activan ante un Alpha digno. Quien sabe, puede que Barry sea el indicado para hacerte gritar en la habitación y librarte de tu abstinencia sexual de los Alphas.

\- ¡Cállate! -ordena colérico en un grito.

No, nunca. Oliver no iba a rendirse ante un Alpha nunca más, había aprendido la lección en su adolescencia y no dejaría que otra vez su condición volviera arruinar su vida. Si sus hormonas querían a alguien con quien pasar el celo se buscaría a una prostituta o un Beta dispuesto a ayudarlo, así de simple.

/\\\\\

Su condición era una gran perra que gustaba por arruinar su vida porque simplemente podía hacerlo ¿Qué jodida broma era ésta? _En verdad._ Frente a él en aquel bar Duckling's Rock, Thea tiene su rostro hundido en el cuello de un Omega de cabello largo acorralado contra una pared alejada; Cisco Ramon. Ambos perdidos en su propia burbuja de coqueteo descarado, Oliver no dudaba en que el latino se encontraba bajo la influencia del celo como para dejarse rendir tan fácilmente por Thea y sus sonrisas de superioridad, aceptando con gusto sus besos y caricias. Casi puede sentir lastima por él, por no ser capaz de controlarse ante la presencia de un Alpha cerca suyo. _Incluso era casi patético._

Lamentablemente, Oliver tiene sus propios demonios cerca como para sentir pena por Cisco.

\- Ey, Oliver ¿Un trago? -ofrece Barry a su lado en la barra del bar, ofreciendo un vaso con cerveza a medio tomar.

Un largo escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal ante su presencia, _Dios_ , olía tan bien. El deseo de inclinarse contra el otro hombre para dejar su nariz sobre el cuello del Alpha hace que sus piernas fallen miserablemente, si no se encontrase sentado en uno de los taburetes tal vez ya estaría en el suelo. Frunce el ceño para verse molesto por sus propios pensamientos, lo estaba en realidad, pero todo en Barry hacia que las defensas de Oliver dejaran de existir; nunca le había ocurrido tal cosa, ni siquiera con sus padres. Y lo odiaba, aunque todo su ser dijera lo contrario.

\- No te me acerques -gruñe el mayor, enderezandose para demostrarse más fuerte que el niño tonto. Puede que fuera un Omega, pero no dudaba en que podría patearle el trasero al Alpha sin ningún esfuerzo- No quiero nada de ti... -dice en más de un sentido, el veneno es obvio en su voz.

A su lado Barry borra su sonrisa y algo en Oliver se siente amargo, la culpa golpea su pecho pero se niega a pensar en ella; _no va a sentirse culpable por lo que piensa._ Intenta no mirar al Alpha pero le es imposible, no puede evitar girar la cabeza con gesto orgulloso para no darle lugar a dudas al mocoso que lo seguía a sol y sombra para cortejarlo. La mirada herida de Barry no se borra, ni siquiera cuando el mayor de los Queen mantiene su vista en él; el menor asiente lento.

\- Lamento haberlo molestado, señor Queen -dice Barry con formalidad, dejando su cerveza sobre la barra para marcharse de allí sin despedida, sin abrazo incomodo ni sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

Todo en Oliver quiere seguirlo, pero no lo hace. Solamente se queda allí ahogando sus deseos en alcohol.

/\\\\\

Oliver vuelve a hundir su cabeza contra la almohada por el dolor, dejando que un bajo gruñido vibrase en su garganta. El que su hermana estuviera a su lado riéndose no ayudaba en nada.

Su celo estaba casi sobre él con cruel tortura, podía sentirlo retorcer en sus entrañas aquella asquerosa necesidad de buscarse un Alpha digno de que lo acompañase en su celo, de ser marcado con un compañero de vida y esperar cachorros juntos. _Dios, no._ Ahora ni siquiera podía satisfacerse con un Beta o alguien más, porque todo su maldito cuerpo esperaba por el tacto de aquel odioso Alpha: Barry Allen.

\- No te preocupes, Ollie -dice su hermana con total burla al verlo gimotear como niño sobre su cama en la habitación del loft, apretando las mantas con dolor por la llegada del celo que le hace pensar en el niño- Barry después de todo está cortejando a alguien más.

/\\\\\

Oliver había querido convencerse de que no le importa el hecho de que Barry estuviera cortejando a otro Omega cuando hacía menos de una semana estaba en su puerta con regalos para él - _flores, peluches, comida. Tonterías_ -, que no le importaba lo que el niño tonto hiciera ¡Debía estar feliz! Al fin el Alpha había entendido sus indirectas de una buena vez por todas, luego de dos años de tratar el uno con el otro, iba a dejarlo en paz. Eso era lo que quería ¿Verdad? Eso era lo que había estado buscando desde que Barry le había regalado un anillo con la forma de un rayo dorado; anillo que obviamente rechazó a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Era probable que aquel estúpido anillo de la familia Allen estuviera en la mano de alguien más ahora mismo, en manos de alguien que estaría recibiendo las atenciones del Alpha: Sus besos, sus caricias, su amor. Debía estar agradecido de que ahora alguien más estaba soportando al chico.

Entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía tan infeliz?

/\\\\\

Oliver era bueno en negar lo que realmente sucedía, sus sentimientos, pensamientos o la misma realidad. Era realmente bueno negando con el hecho de que el corazón no le dolía al saber que cierto Alpha de Central City cortejaba a alguien más que no fuera él, que su pecho no se aplastaba con la idea de que no volvería a ver al chico tonteando a su alrededor. Se suponía que debía estar feliz por la idea de que aquel plan de cortejo terminara después de tanto tiempo, incluso verse festejando en algún bar conociendo a una Beta dispuesta a pasar la noche en su cama, pero nada de ello estaba sucediendo exactamente. Porque su mente, cruel de ella, no dejaba de traerle recuerdos del chico una y otra vez a su caótica mente: Su primer encuentro hacía años, su amistad y aquella mañana en la que Barry había comenzado a cortejarlo para que fueran compañeros. Ahora todo parecía tan lejano sabiendo que el Alpha estaba junto a alguien más.

 _Alguien más._

El recordatorio del nuevo cortejo de Barry le hace gemir sobre su cama como si tuviera un dolor físico, algo que aprieta contra su pecho que le hace sufrir sin llegar a matarlo como para darle un escape de él ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? No era así como debía ser, no tendría que ir por los rincones lloriqueando el nombre de un mocoso tonto que notablemente lo había olvidado para seguir su vida lejos de él. Pero contra todo pronóstico, incluso de su pasado, allí estaba Oliver; con su jodida mente rememorando lo que había ocurrido en su juventud y agregando nuevos recuerdos de Barry a su lado como si se tratase de una mala película. Y no lo deseaba, porque Barry era un maldito Alpha que tarde o temprano le desmostraría su verdadera naturaleza y Oliver otra vez debería cargar con las consecuencias de un corazón roto.

Tal vez si Barry no hubiera sido un Alpha, Oliver no hubiera dudado en aceptar estar junto a él. Con alguien que se preocupaba por su persona de forma sincera, que lo invitaba a salir sin esperar nada a cambio, que se preocupaba por si ya había cenado o simplemente dedicaba su tiempo en hablar por mensajes de lo que había sucedido en su día por muy aburrido que fuera. Ahora todo ello se había terminado, Barry le dedicaba toda su atención a otra persona que tal vez merecía más el corazón del forense que él; un hombre atemorizado por fantasmas del pasado que lo había orillado a ser quien era. _Tal vez era mejor de esa manera._

De pronto, las puertas de su habitación se abren de forma rápida y los pesados tacones de los zapatos de Felicity se acercan hasta su cama dónde se detiene de forma abrupta. Oliver no necesita alzar la mirada de entre las almohadas para ver la expresión dura de la Beta fija en él, entiende perfectamente como debe verse ahora mismo allí en su cama. Incluso él siente vergüenza de su deplorable estado.

Felicity bufa bajito antes de sentir su peso hundirse en el colchón a su lado.

\- Oliver, que te hubiera gustado Barry no tiene nada de malo. Lo sabes ¿Verdad? -pregunta ella de forma retórica, el mayor no quiere pensar en sus palabras- Quien te conoce de verdad sabe de tu rechazo hacia los Alphas, sabemos que no soportas a ninguno de ellos pero... Pero debes admitir que Barry fue diferente, y que no está mal sentirse triste porque él ya no está, que ahora parece feliz junto a alguien más, pero no voy a permitir que por culpa de tu idiotez vuelvas a perderlo... -dice Felicity rotundo, tomando uno de sus brazos para obligarlo a moverse un poco de las almohadas- Tal vez aún no es tarde, así que levanta tu culo de la cama, ponte tu mejor par de pantalones y vuelves a conquistar a tu hombre -anima ella como si en verdad fuera así de sencillo.

Oliver sólo atina a sonreír pequeño por sus ideas. _Tal vez aún no es tarde._

/\\\\\

Tiene deseos de dar media vuelta y huir nuevamente a Starling City para beber sus penas en jarras de cerveza en Verdant junto a Sara y Ray, hacer de cuenta que nunca le había dado lo valiente gracias a Felicity y permitido que su hermana lo arrastrase hasta Central City para también tener la oportunidad de ver a Cisco y cortejarlo como era debido, pero Oliver nunca había sido un cobarde y no iba a comenzar a serlo el día en el que dejaba sus miedos atrás para aceptar de una buena vez por todas que estaba enamorado de Barry Allen, un jodido Alpha.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, y de paso darse una patada en la entrepierna por no pensar antes de actuar, su puño se alza delante de él y golpea fuertemente la puerta del departamento de Barry. Su cuerpo entero tiembla de solo pensar en lo que haría y cual humillado se sentiría si era que la nueva pareja del menor se encontrase acompañándolo, en realidad prefería no pensar en otra persona rondando por la vida del mocoso.

La puerta frente a él se abre logrando darle un respingo y Barry aparece sobre el marco de ella con una clara muestra de sorpresa, sus pantalones de chadal y la playera roja desgastada demostraba claramente que el CSI no esperaba a nadie aquel día.

\- Oliv... ¿Señor Queen? -se corrige rápidamente Barry, manteniendo un sonido de voz bajo y educado- ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

Su formalidad le hace enojar pero prefiere no abrir la boca, en vez de ello se adentra al departamento del menor sin ser invitado y se detiene a pocos pasos. Prefería hacer lo que iba hacer en un ambiente un poco más íntimo, si Barry después de todo iba a rechazarlo prefería que nadie pudiera ver su corazón roto; aunque se lo tuviera merecido. Barry siempre había sido amable con él y Oliver le había pagado cada trato con crueldad.

Oliver respira ondo dándose ánimos mentalmente y saca, por fin, delicadamente un pequeño anillo verde de su bolsillo. No era aquel anillo viejo perteneciente a la familia Queen, era distinto, después de todo Oliver no se veía con ánimos de dar a cambio un objeto sinónimo de rechazo. Éste anillo era diferente, él mismo lo había mandado a construir para dárselo a Barry.

\- Se que tal vez no lo merezca, incluso es estúpido de mi parte estar aquí buscándote después de lo que hice pero creí que al menos merecías saber por qué... -comienza Oliver sin voltear a verlo, no creía poder seguir si lo miraba a los ojos- He rechazado lo que soy desde niño, nunca nadie intentó hacerme sentir lo contrario. Mis padres creían que era una deshonra por haber nacido con la marca de un Omega y con el tiempo sólo se confirmaban sus palabras y las mías. Nunca tuve una buena visión de los Alphas... hasta que llegaste. Te tuve miedo por ello -dice mientras respira una vez más- Por eso estoy aquí, quiero que me des una última oportunidad para estar a tu lado, Barry.

Oliver se voltea hacia el otro hombre y muestra ante el menor lo que sostenía en su mano; el anillo de un nuevo inicio para él. Más Barry no parece inmutarse por ello, sólo permanece estoico y mirándolo tan fijamente que cree poder atravesar su alma. Oliver intenta no verse herido al no recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte, después de todo tal vez no la merece. Nunca había sido bueno para merecer a alguien como Barry. Pero cuando su esperanza comenzaba a marchitarse así como lo estaba haciendo su corazón, las manos tibias del Alpha se apoderan de su rostro obligandolo a verlo una vez más a los ojos. Los pozos verdes de Barry lo miran con tanta calidez que Oliver se siente abrumado por ellos.

El chico no dice nada, se inclina hacia adelante y besa sus labios tentandolo a acompañarlo _¿Para que resistirse ahora?_ Oliver no se hace del desear, gime bajito contra los labios ajenos y deja que la esencia de aquel Alpha se apoderace de sus sentidos por completo: su olor juvenil, su sabor, su piel caliente contra la suya, el sonido bajo de sus gruñidos y el toque apretado de sus manos contra él en un toque posesivo. Oliver no se resiste a nada, dejando que por primera vez desde su adolescencia sus instintos de Omega manejaran sus acciones sin miedo.

Al final, ambos se alejan por falta de oxígeno. Barry no duda en tomar el anillo con la flecha entre sus manos en una clara muestra de aceptación hacia él, de confianza. El corazón de Oliver late tan rápido dentro de su pecho que ya creía que iba atravesar su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -pregunta el rubio sin poder evitarlo, aún podía sentir un poco de miedo en él. Tal vez nunca podría deshacerse de esa pequeña parte de su ser- Podrías tener a cualquier persona a tu lado, alguien más joven y menos roto que yo.

Barry vuelve a besar de forma casta sus labios.

\- No me importa, siempre te he querido a ti, Ollie. Yo también estoy roto, también me han juzgado por mi condición de Alpha desde que era niño pero no permito que eso logre derribarme... -responde sin dejar de regalarle pequeños besos a su rostro, Oliver se permite disfrutar de cada pequeña muestra de cariño- Por eso estoy feliz de que me permitas ayudarte, que me dejes estar a tu lado aún sabiendo que tienes miedo -dice el menor para inclinarse hacia adelante y volver a besarlo.

\- No he tenido sexo con otro Alpha desde los dieciséis años, no fue una experiencia encantadora que digamos -confiesa Oliver bajo la bruma de la confianza que Barry le brindaba con sus besos y caricias, recordando que si deseaba que el chico lo tomase como compañero debía reclamarlo.

El castaño sonríe y deja su frente apoyada contra la suya mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

\- Tranquilo, Ollie. Lo tomaremos con paciencia.

/\\\\\

Durante los últimos seis meses Barry había sido fiel a su palabra y nunca había apresurado las cosas para con él, dejando que todo fluyera a su propio ritmo. Habían tenido salidas a cenar, tenido encuentros con Cisco y Thea para ver películas en el loft el incluso llamadas que duraban horas como si Oliver nuevamente fuera un adolescente idiota enamorado. Le gusta mucho aquella sensación, cabía decir, pero que fuera a admitirlo en voz alta era algo totalmente diferente. Tenía toda una fachada que mantener, gracias pero no gracias.

¿El sexo? Si, habían tenido sexo. La primera noche que había ocurrido Oliver se había sentido descolocado, agradecido y feliz. Pues Barry no había presionado sobre el acto, sino también había dejado a Oliver llevar las riendas del encuentro al tal punto de convertirse en activo. El Alpha se había dejado tratar sumiso a sus atenciones y permitido que Oliver lo follara en la habitación de su pequeño departamento en Central City. Tras aquellas noches hubieron muchas más. Barry rindiendose sobre las mantas y dejando a Oliver apoderarse de su cuerpo; gracias a ello el mayor había comprendido hasta que punto llegaba la confianza del CSI en él.

Ahora, Oliver se sentía lo suficientemente preparado mental y sentimentalmente como para permitirle a Barry le reclamara como era debido.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -pregunta Barry frente a él, con sus manos entrelazadas entre sus cuerpos.

Oliver sólo atina a sonreír pequeño y asentir sin miedo.

\- Quiero ser tu compañero, Barry Allen -responde con los sentimientos a flor de piel- Más te vale usar protección, aún es muy pronto para los cachorros -dice con confianza, después de todo había visitado a su médico personal el último mes para despejar sus inseguridades. Por un breve tiempo tuvo miedo de no poder darle cachorros a Barry por su edad, ahora que sabía que si podría tener una familia junto al Alpha era algo que deseaba.

Barry ríe bajito por su comentario mientras se apodera de sus labios en un beso exigente. Oliver también sonríe, feliz y más libre de lo que había sido desde hacía muchos años.

\- Como ordene mi compañero -responde jocoso el forense, tomándolo en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación entre risas y besos pequeños.

Mi Alpha, piensa Oliver con ojos cerrados entre los brazos de Barry.


End file.
